The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic imaging device that captures a tomographic image of an eye.
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) has been known as a device that captures a tomographic image of an object to be examined.
In addition, in the ophthalmic field, there has recently been an attempt to obtain tomographic images of two or more portions (for example, an anterior ocular segment, a fundus, and the like) having different depth bands in an eye, by one device. For example, JP-A-2011-147609 discloses a device that performs image capturing of an anterior ocular segment and image capturing of a fundus by switching therebetween in accordance with the attachment and detachment of a lens attachment to and from an inspection window.